Un amor jamás pensado
by Jormundgander
Summary: La historia transcurre en la universidad de Oxford, y por tanto en la ciudad. Dean es un universitario en su primer año al igual que su amigo Sam. Conoce a un chico Castiel tambien en su primer año. Se harán amigos y sin saber como la relación entre ellos será cada vez más fuerte. También aparecerá como amiga de Dean ,Anna. Y otros personajes. Destiel. Espero que os guste :)
1. 1:Zafiros en vez de ojos

**Saludos**: Hola, buenas este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero Reviews que me ayuden a mejorar. Gracias y disfutad!

**Resumen: **La historia transcurre en la universidad de Oxford, y por tanto en la ciudad. Dean es un universitario en su primer año al igual que su amigo Sam. Conoce a un chico Castiel tambien en su primer año. Se harán amigos y sin saber como la relación entre ellos será cada vez más fuerte. También aparecerá como amiga de Dean Anna. Y otros personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 1:ZAFIROS EN VEZ DE OJOS (PRESENTACIONES)**

Una vez más Dean, lo había conseguido. Se encontraba a las afueras de Oxford poseyendo labios ajenos, cuya dueña tenía el nombre de Meg.

-Dean.-Jadeó ella mientras introducía su lengua en el interior de la boca de Dean

Tras un rato los besos cesaron, y se despidieron.-Otra más que caido, que fácil.-Pensó Dean cuando marchaba.

Al día siguiente se levantó, hizo un café y marchó preparado a su primer día de carrera. Montó en su "Chevy Impala del 67" y con el, llegó a la uni. El tiempo apremiaba, así que salió apresuradamente hacia las puertas del edificio, evitando todos los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso.

-Dean! -Una voz conocida le hizo girarse. Provenía de un atractivo hombre de larga cabellera y ojos chocolate.

-Sam?! -Preguntó Dean extrañado-Ja ja, al final te decantaste por la Universidad de Oxford, lo sabía.

-Si, ya ves al igual que tu.-Respondió Sam

-Vamos que llegamos tarde. -Dijo Dean cogiendolo del brazo

Entraron, pudiendo ver como la grandeza del edificio exteriormente no se podia ni asemejar al espectacular interior.

-A ver, esta es la mía y esa de allí es la tuya. -Dijo Dean señalando las diferentes aulas.- Te veo luego.

-Bien, adios. -Se despidió Sam.

Sus carreras eran muy distintas, Dean se guió por sus gustos e instinto y escogió arqueología; mientras que Sam prefirió seguir los pasos de su padre, haciendo derecho. Dean entró en el aula, se sentó y esperó pensativo el empiece de la clase.

-Buenos días,jóvenes. Mi nombre es Robert Steven Singer, seré vuestro profesor en las asignaturas que incurran diréctamente arqueología. Al ser una clase pequeña pueden evitar formalidades y llamarme Bobby. ¿De acuerdo? -La hora pasó rápida, el profesor era sabio y agradable, con lo que Dean pudo relajarse y atender.

Cuando Dean salió buscó a Sam. Estaba charlando con otro chico, de pelo oscuro y zafiros en vez de ojos, lo último, llamó la atención de Dean. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse e interrumpir.

-Sam! -Gritó Dean saludándole.

-Oh!, hola Dean. ¿Qué tal fué la clase?

-Bien,divertida, y el profesor muy agradable. ¿Y tú?

-Un tostón, al parecer tengo matemáticas. -Dijo Sam suspirando.

-Con lo mal que se te dan. -Dijo Dean entre risitas.

-No te rías! -Le replicó Sam. - Por cierto, este es Castiel, va conmigo a Mates.-Dean giró la cabeza juntado su verde mirada con aquellos zafiros.

-Un placer. -Dijo Dean, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano

-Mm, si yo Castiel -Dijo algo cortado, hacercando torpemente su mano para estrechar la de Dean.

Tras las presentanciones.-Bueno Dean, ¿qué tienes ahora?.-Cortó Sam.

-Mmmm. -Sacó un papel con la lista de clases de su bolsillo. -Parece que antropología.

-Como yo. -Musitó Castiel, aunque ambos lo escucharon.

-Vamos juntos entonces, te veo luego Sammy. -Dean cogió del brazo a Castiel y con la otra manos se despedía de Sam.

Iniciaron su andanza hacia la clase.

-Antropología y matemáticas, ¿Que estudias para tener ambas?. -Preguntó Dean cortando el silencio

-Oh, pues magisterio, así que tengo un poco de todo. ¿Y tu?

-Mi pasión, arqueología.

-Como Indiana Jones.

-Dean no pudo evitar reirse. -Si bueno, si lo quieres ver así. -Le dijo mirandole los ojos

Llegaron al aula, pero antes de entrar.

-Dean! -El rubio se giró, divisando a la mujer de la noche anterior.

-Hola, Me -Sin tiempo para saludar, la chica posó su labios sobre los de Dean. Causando sorpresa tanto en Dean, como en la cara de Castiel, quien arqueó su ceja extrañado.

-No me llamaste esta mañana. -Dijo ella con voz tontita mientras pasaba su dedo por el pecho de Dean haciendo círculos.

-Perdí el número.-Mintió Dean. -Que bien que estés aquí.-Siguió mintiendo. -Tengo clase te veo luego.-La aparto y cogió a Castiel para entrar rápidamente. Meg se marchó y la clase empezó. En la mitad de esta, Castiel cedió ante la incertidumbre.

-Dean ,Dean.-Lo llamó entre susurros.

-Que?- Respondió

-La chica de antes, ya sabes la que te besó, ¿era tu novia?

-No, era solo una conocida. -Castiel lo miró en silencio pensando:-Si, una conocida.

-¿Me ayudas a librarme de ella? -Le preguntó Dean.

-Como? -Pregunto Castiel extrañado.

-Espera y verás. -Dijo riendo

5 minutos antes de acabar la clase, Dean se levantó.

-Disculpe.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la profesora.-Verá tengo que ir de inmediato al hospital, tengo allí a mi madre. Necesito que me lleve Castiel puesto que mi coche no tiene gasolina. -Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nuevo amigo, con lo que no pudo rechazar la mentira.

-Si es una emergencia, les permito ausentarse. -Dijo Hellen, la profesora.

-Gracias. -Dijo Dean.

Se levantaron, recogieron y marcharon.

-Descansemos un poco antes de las siguientes clases. Dijo ya fuera, Dean

-Muy bien, pero evitemos a esa "conocida" tuya. -Replicó Castiel mirándole a los ojos.

-Vale, vale. -Dijo riendo.

Trás esto, el tiempo en unión de las clases pasó, llegando al final del día. Dean, Sam y Castiel se reunieron y luego se dirigieron a sus residencias.

Nada más llegar Dean se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a dibujar. En torno a las 7:00 pm el teléfono sonó.

-Diga? -Respondió Dean cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla

-Dean?, soy yo Anna. -Respondió una voz atraves del telefono. Anna era una antigua novia de Dean. Era una inteligente artista pelirroja con la que Dean compartía su vida, aunque ya no se acostaban. Su mejor amiga y confidente.

Pasó el tiempo y para cuando se dieron cuenta eran las 10:30 pm. Se depidieron, Dean se hizo la cena y se acostó. Durmió pensando en los acontecimientos del día; y sobretodo en el chico de orbes azules, aunque no sabía por que.


	2. 2:Idea descabellada

**Saludos:** Hola de nuevo, que tal todos, aquí os traigo el capítulo número 2, gracias por los reviews y poned mas en este. Disfrutad es lo único que os pido. Dios me he tirado 10 minutos para añadir el siguiente capitulo, no sabia comoXD

**CAPITULO 2: IDEA DESCABELLADA (AFLORANDO SENTIMIENTOS)**

Los días posteriores avanzaron poco a poco. La amistad entre Castiel y Dean se iba afianzando por los pasillos, y en las comidas (Junto con Sam). Cada vez al acabar el día Anna y Dean hablaban por teléfono. Un día a las 5:00pm Castiel llamó a Dean por teléfono.

-Diga? –Pregunto Dean

-Hola Dean, soy Castiel.

-Hey Cas como va, que cuentas?

-Bien quería pedirte…Un momento ,¿me has llamado Cas?

-Sí, de Castiel Cas.

-No me llames así no me gusta.

-Y que vas hacer coserme la boca? –Dijo Dean entre risas.

-En fin, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a una tienda de maquetas en el centro, es que no quería ir solo.

-Si claro, te recojo en tu casa a las 6:00pm.

-Sabes dónde vivo? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Claro cómo no, venga.

-Hasta luego.

Dean llegó justo a tiempo, salió del coche y cuando se acercaba a la puerta esta se abrió de repente.

-Hola, Dean gracias por pasarte. –Dijo con un tono serio.

-Venga Cas, no seas tan formal, ya nos conocemos desde hace 1 mes. –Le replicó Dean.

-Bien, vamos. La tienda de maquetas esta por allí.

Emprendieron el trayecto a la para que charlaban.

-Y dime ¿de qué es la maqueta?

-Pues, de un Chevrolet Classic Six .

-No está mal, aunque los prefiero algo más modernos.

-Como, por ejemplo?

-Pues como mi coche.

-Déjame recordar, un Impala del 67, verdad? Tampoco es muy nuevo.

-Exacto Cassie

-Ahora, Cassie?

-Oh, venga Cas no es para tanto.

-Ufff…-Suspiró Castiel

Llegaron a la tienda, Castiel pidió al tendero el coche. Al salir pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un Delorean plateado, su coche preferido. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil.

-Qué ocurre Cas?¿estás bien?

-Ese coche es una pasada.

-El Delorean, ¿verdad?, es bonito pero muy caro.

-Lo sé, bueno vamos, no me puedo quedar mirándolo toda la vida.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No tengo muchas ganas.

-Oh, venga por favor, allí hay un bar y me muero por un pay.

-Vale también tengo algo de hambre.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante, situado en una esquina, en la misma calle de la tienda. Se sentaron en una mesa de madera al lado de la puerta y pidieron: Hamburguesa de pollo para Castiel y Pay de Manzana para Dean. Y Dean empezó a hablar.

-Dime de dónde eres? Cuenta algo, familia, amigos…–Pregunto Dean.- Estas siempre tan callado que no sé nada de ti, excepto que te gustan los coches antiguos.

Castiel lo miro débilmente y empezó a hablar entrecortado, no le gustaba hablar de ello: -Bueno soy Escoces… mi familia es religiosa y mis amigos están en… Escocia. –Dean lo miro extrañado, no sabía a qué provenía tanta vergüenza.

-No es tan difícil, eh! Pues ahora yo. Vengo de Londres, mi familia de religiosa nada y mis amigos pues Sammy, Anna una chica Suderland y me parece que ahora tú también. –Castiel soltó una sonrisa algo avergonzado, lo cual a Dean le gustó. La merienda siguió normal y se conocieron un poco más. Al salir ya eran las 8:30 pm.

-Mira una heladería, vamos los helados gustan a todos. -Dijo Dean señalando el establecimiento y sin dar tiempo a Castiel a responder, ya que lo había cogido de la mano para llevarlo.

-Hola. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la dependienta. –Quiero uno de manzana y limón y ¿tu Cas?. -Castiel lo miro sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez al parecer, les gustaba la misma mezcla.

-Lo mismo.

-Oh, vale, que sean dos por favor.

Cuando se disponían a pagar, Dean observó como Castiel sacaba su cartera. Dean puso la mano encima de las de Castiel, mirándole a los ojos y negando. Pagaba el.

-Gracias. -Agradeció Castiel

-Ya que te he arrastrado hasta la heladería, era lo menos.

Comieron el helado, Dean acompaño a Castiel a casa y se despidieron.

A las 10:00pm llamo Anna.

-Hey Dean, ¿Cómo va todo? –Dean le conto todo el día con pelos y señales, no se ahorro ni el más mínimo detalle de la tarde, a lo que Anna respondió con un silencio.

-Anna?¿sigues ahí Anna? ¡ANNA!

-Tranquilo Dean solo estaba pensando una cosa.

-Dios, que idea descabellada se te habrá ocurrido.

-Descabellada quizás, cierta seguro. A medida que me describías la tarde y como reaccionaba Castiel, he pensado que tanta risa y sonrojes quizás sea por qué le gustas, de ahí que sea tan cortado cuando estais solo.

-Dean se quedó en silencio, hasta que pudo reaccionar. -¡Estás loca, como se te ocurre, además es hijo de religiosos, es un niño bien como le voy a gustar yo, que soy un hombre!

-Di lo que quieras Dean, pero entre tu atractivo y las pruebas no hay mucho que contradecir.

-Lo que tú digas Anna, bueno que se hace tarde, hablamos mañana.

-Adiós. –Sin casi dejar tiempo a Anna de despedirse colgó rápidamente.

Se metió entre las sabanas, pensativo en las especulaciones de Anna. Como narices iba a estar Castiel encaprichado con él, era una locura.

Un rato después, aún despierto, no pudo evitar pensar los ojos azules de aquel chico, le rondaban en la cabeza, su tierna cara muy inocente y ese pelo negro revuelto. La mente Dean se volvía imaginativa, pensando como sería el cuerpo de Castiel, aunque debía reconocer que las camisetas negras de AC/DC quedaban tan ceñidas que no dejaban a la imaginación. Sin darse cuenta de en quien pensaba, empezó a bajar su mano hasta el borde de su bóxer. Notando la erección propia, empezó a masajearse el glande a lo que siguió la inminente masturbación, todo ello mientras pensaba en el cuerpo de Castiel.

-Cas..Cas. –gimió, deseoso de que aquel cuerpo estuviese algún día contra el suyo.

-Cas..Mmm..Cas. –Siguio mientras su cuerpo se erizaba y su sangre se volvia fuego.

-CAS!. –Grito una vez más como si fuera a aparecer por arte de magia.

Al acabar Dean sabia dos cosas: 1.-El si que estaba encaprichado de Castiel. 2.-Si la masturbación fue tan intensa como sería el sexo en fricción, de ambos cuerpos.

-Hay Dios mañana que tengo que llamar a Anna. -Dijo antes de dormirse


	3. 3:Hora de cambiar

**Saludos: **buenas, ayer no colgué nada ya que no estaba inspirado, I'm sorry, pero hoy os dejo este capítulo e intentare poneros el 4 ya que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Gracias por los reviews y sobretodo disfrutad. PD: este capítulo lo he hecho escuchando Evanescence espero que haya salido bonito

**CAPÍTULO 3: LO NUESTRO FUE MUY HERMOSO (HORA DE CAMBIAR)**

La resplandeciente luz del día aún no había llegado cuando Dean pudo notar desde su cama, oir una canción de AC/DC que provenía de la cocina. Algo atontado por el sueño intento salir de la cama, pero nada más poner un pie en el suelo se resbalo cayendo de culo. - ¡NO SON HORAS DE LLAMAR, JODER!. Gritó mientras se incorporaba e intentaba llegar rápidamente a la cocina.

-Diga. -Respondió mientras intentaba, que no se le resbalara el móvil de las manos.

-Hola Dean, soy Anna.

-Anna Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a estas horas un sábado?- Dijo como si se fuera a comer a Anna

-Ah, pues a mí, llevo 2 horas despierta.

-Solo son las 7. Decía mientras luchaba por no desplomarse a causa del sueño.

-Si, bueno, es que quería pedirte perdón si te moleste ayer. Ya sabes con… el tema de Cas. –Dijo Anna con voz de no haber roto un plato en su vida, sabía, que Dean no podía vencer a esa voz.

Dean se acordó de repente de los pensamientos de la noche anterior, sonrojándose al momento. -Anna tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Perfecto, por que también te llamaba para decirte que tengo una obra de teatro en Salisbury, cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué no vienes? ves la obra y hablamos después. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. El caso es que quiero hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Qué ha ocurrido? -Preguntó algo confusa

-Deja, deja ya te contaré allí. Dime a que hora es y tal.

- A las 10:00 am, en el auditorio central. Tu nombre están en la parte VIP por lo que no pagarás y tendrás reserva. El viaje cuesta en torno a una hora así que ve saliendo ya.

-Anna, te voy a matar.

-Eso dices pero no podrías. Venga, venga.

-Hasta luego. –Dean dejó el móvil e hizo un café. La mente ya se le había despejado, gracias a lo mucho de quicio que le sacaba Anna.

A las 8:30 am Dean estaba recién subido en su Chevy, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a la actuación de su amiga. Arrancó con gran velocidad y durante el trayecto, estuvo escuchando Metallica, hasta que el disco cesó. No predispuesto a seguir en silencio empezó con un disco nuevo, recién comprado y de un grupo nuevo: 30STM. La música fluyo, era distinta a la que el estaba acostumbrado, a excepción de "The Kill". Sin saber como empezó a pensar en Cas. -Genial. -Exclamó, durante el resto del viaje su cabeza se vería transitada por imágenes de aquel chico de ojos azules, probablemente gracias a la nueva música.

Llegó a las 9:34 am a la ciudad, donde encontró aparcamiento en cuestión de segundos, muy cerca del auditorio. Salió del coche y esprintó para llegar a tiempo, mientras pensaba: - Anna, de esta te acuerdas. - Llegando a la taquilla, ve que esta se encuentra abarrotada de espectadores. Por suerte, recordó que Anna lo había puesto como VIP, así que deslizándose entre la multitud de las colas puede llegar a la taquilla. Muestra su identificación y entra; provocando protestas y gritos entre la gente.

Se sentó en una de las primeras butacas en reserva. El telón magenta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa y pelirroja mujer, vestida blanco. Dean quedó maravillado, al ver a su amiga de forma tan majestuosa. La obra comenzó, estaba basada en la historia de joven dama, que envuelta por la locura, su familia se había visto obligada a llevarla a un centro reclusión de enfermos mentales. En verdad ella era una bella angelina desterrada a la tierra. Acaba trágicamente, puesto que muere a manos de la espada de un arcángel.

Nada más acabar, se dirigió a los aposentos de los artistas. Buscó el de las chicas, sería donde estaría su amiga. TOC! TOC! Escucharon las chicas, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si? ¿Quién es? -Preguntó una de ellas.

-Disculpad, ¿esta aquí Anna?, soy Dean, un amigo suyo.

-Si entra, estoy aquí. –Dijo saliendo medio descubierta de la ducha.

-Estas segura?¿ Además a tus amigas no les molestará?

-Venga Dean, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes, y por ellas espera. Jo, ¿le haces la prueba?. –Dijo dirigiéndose a una joven mujer rubia que estaba quitándose el maquillaje.

-No hay problema. –La chica se incorporó y avanzó hacia la puerta, abrió y observó detenidamente a Dean, parecía estar haciéndole una radiografía. -¡Es guapo bastante de hecho, y sin cara de cerdo salido ni bulto en su pantalón! -Grito tornando la cabeza un poco hacía atrás! -Pasa ojos verdes. - Le dijo a Dean. Estaba rojísimo, pero rápidamente echo una sonrisa y se tranquilizó.

-Gracias, creo. -Le dijo a Jo.

En este tiempo a Anna le había dado tiempo a ponerse la ropa, así que, en cuanto Dean dio un paso al frente salto encima de él, dándole un abrazo.

-Dean!, cuanto te he echado de menos, espero que no sigas molesto por lo de ayer.

-No tranquila. -Dijo bajándola. -De echo tengo que hablar contigo sobre ese tema.

-Vale, claro, espera que coja abrigo y nos vamos a tomar algo y lo hablamos.

-Oh venga!, ¡Anna no te lo lleves, es muy guapo! –Dijo Jo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Entre lo guapo que es y lo cotilla que eres tú, mal íbamos a acabar. –Dijo riéndose y haciendo que Jo emitiera un bufido con cara de resignación.

No muy lejos del auditorio había un café. Pidieron y empezaron la conversación.

-Dime Dean, a que se debe todo esto, que ocurrió cuando acabamos la conversación.

-Dean se puso rojo otra vez, no sabía como decírselo. –Veras… cuando colgamos…empecé a pensar en todo ello y… -Anna lo cogió de la mano. –Dean tranquilo, que ocurre no puede ser para tanto.

-CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE CASTIEL! –Gritó, rápido y claro, la única forma, de poder decirlo.

-Enamorado? o encaprichado. –Dijo con cierta rareza. Para ella un Dean encaprichado por un hombre o una mujer no era nada nuevo, pero ¿enamorado?

Sosegado tras soltar la bomba, Dean pudo continuar fácilmente. -Siento por él, lo mismo que sentía por ti la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Dean eso está bien, tranquilo. -Dijo insistiéndole. Hasta que entonces vió como Dean la miraba, con ojos encharcados y pudo darse cuenta. Se levantó arrastrándole de la mano. Se le acercó y le dio un casto beso, el cual Dean noto con mucha intensidad. -Dean lo nuestro fue muy hermoso pero ya acabó, es hora de que dejes que otras personas entren en tu corazón. -Estas palabras era las que en verdad Dean necesitaba escuchar, sin las cuales no sabía como seguir. Pudo a apartarse y mirarla, diciéndole: -Gracias. -Se volvieron a sentar.

-Dime y ahora que es lo que piensas hacer, digo. El Dean que yo conozco, haría lo que fuera con tal de impresionarle.

-Puede que haya algo. Recuerdas aquella película "Regreso al futuro", había una maqueta del coche en aquella tienda de la que hablamos, pero era muy cara para el, quizás yo…

-Si perfecto! -Le corto. -Y cuando se lo vas a dar.

-No se, su cumple es en agosto así que… -Dijo cabizbajo

-Ya se. -Dean miro esperanzado la sonrisa que ostentaba Anna en su rostro.-Afianza tu relación con el hasta invierno, y regálaselo, en Navidad. –Dean sonrió y aceptó.

Acompaño a Anna hasta el auditorio, se despidieron y cuando el se retiraba, Anna gritó: -Cuando vaya en año nuevo quiero ver a mi futuro cuñado, ¿de acuerdo?. -Este rió .Ahora al parecer, Anna sería su hermana


	4. 4:Un recuerdo perfecto de Navidad

**Saludos**: Siento no haber colgado el capítulo antes, pero salí y lo olvidé. Además no he puesto a corregirlo hasta hace una hora, gracias a los nervios de la PAU, que he aprobado. Bueno ya sabeís reviews os agradezco y que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN PERFECTO RECUERDO DE NAVIDAD (El PLAN EN MARCHA)**

Dean empezó el plan propuesto por Anna. Fue ahorrando algo del dinero que conseguía trabajando de barman, por la noche. Quedaba con Castiel, comían juntos y de más. Dean solía echarle miradas fijas de 5 a 10 segundos que ponían a Castiel muy nervioso y bastante rojo. Por fin llegaron al 5 de diciembre y Dean, decidió poner los adornos de Navidad, estaría bien llamar a Castiel para que le ayudara. El y Cas poniendo el árbol de Navidad, sería perfecto. Le llamó.

-Dígame, Cas al habla. -Se escucha el silencio. –Hola, ¿es esto una broma?, porque no tiene gracia, adiós. -Dijo serio.

-No, no. Soy Dean. Me he quedado sorprendido al oír… bueno… que te has llamado Cas a ti mismo.

-Mentira eso jamás ha pasado.

-Sí y tanto, te lo acabo de escuchar no me puedes decir que no. Te pude escuchar. -Dijo con un tono que pondría de los nervios a cualquiera.

-Uffff, Cas tranquilo, tú ni caso.

-JA! Lo acabas de decir. -Exclamo alegremente.

-No vale Dean, me lías. Ai, ¿que querías?

-Me preguntaba si ¿me ayudarías a poner los adornos de Navidad?

-Claro pero con una condición, luego vamos a comer e invitas tú, y además me ayudas con los míos por la tarde.

-Dean se quedó de piedra, al oír esa respuesta proveniente de Cas. Era muy distinto al del primer día, había cambiado mucho y eso le encantaba. – Trato hecho, ¿a qué hora te pasarás por mi casa?

-A las 11:00 am, ¿te parecería bien?.

-Claro, venga Cassie.

-Adiós Dean.

-Faltaban tres horas para dar las once, así que Dean decidió ir rápidamente a comprar el regalo de Cas. Por suerte, nadie se lo había quitado, aunque no le extrañaba, con lo caro que era.

DIN DONG DIN DONG. El timbre sonó, a lo que Dean fue rápidamente a abrir.

-Cas, me alegro de que hayas venido, pasa.

-Sin problemas Dean, pero recuerda el trato.

-Moriría antes de incumplirlo. -Dijo Dean riéndose, mientras se comía a Cas con la mirada. Lo que este último no sabía es que lo decía en serio, moriría, antes de decepcionar esos ojitos azules.

- A ver, yo pondré estos adornos por las paredes y tú, estos en la mesa. Después pondremos el árbol juntos ¿te parece?

-Claro Dean, dame.

-Acabaron los primeros adornos y empezaron a poner el árbol. Su compenetración era perfecta uno se agachaba a poner un adorno y el otro, ponía otro arriba. De derecha a izquierda, poniendo las luces y calculando el roce de sus cuerpos al cruzarse.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres poner la estrella?. -Pregunto Dean.

-Tengo una idea, trae unas baquetas.

-Castiel puso la cámara con temporizador en la mesa. Se subieron a las banquetas, e hicieron un amago de poner la estrella. Sus caras, Castiel sonriendo y Dean mirándolo embobado, serían un perfecto recuerdo de Navidad.

-A que ha sido buena idea Dean? Vamos me debes una comida.

-Si la verdad. ¿Dónde te gustaría comer?

-Si me dejas elegir a mí, me gustaría ir a un acogedor restaurante del centro, allí iba con mis padres cuando era pequeño y veníamos a la ciudad.

-Claro, donde tú digas. A tu servicio.

-Ya. –Dijo Castiel riéndose y poniéndose colorado

Cogieron el Impala, y viajaron al centro. El restaurante era parecido a una casita de cuento de hadas, que aunque para Castiel era acogedora, para Dean era muy romántica. Por dentro era de madera toda entera, adornos pequeños y hogareños e incluso había una chimenea. Los sentaron cerca de esta, y Dean, pudo ver como un parcial del rostro de Cas se veía iluminado de forma muy linda. Dean, se iba colocando de amor y lujuria a medida que lo miraba, como si de un vampiro un vampiro se tratara, deseaba echarse sobre a ese excitante y largo cuello, comiéndoselo entero. Lo que haría con el resto del cuerpo, es otra historia.

-Hola chicos, que queréis?

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa de pollo y él, una pay de manzana.- Sin dejar a Dean hablar y dejándole sorprendido, Castiel pidió por ambos.

-Increíble Cas.

-Día tras día conoces a la gente. –Decía, mientras mantenían ambos fijas sus miradas.

-Claro. ¿Venias mucho por aquí, cuando eras pequeño?

-Si, a mi familia le gusta esta ciudad, así que veníamos uno o dos meses al año, o al menos en navidad. Recuerdos la verdad, que me ponen feliz.

-Me alegro que los compartas conmigo. –Le dijo sonriendo.

La comida prosiguió normal. Pidieron la cuenta pero les dijeron que era en caja.

-Hola, quería la cuenta por favor. – Dijo Dean, a una adorable viejecita que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador.

-Oh si, a ver son 60,89€, pero con el descuento de Navidad y el de enamorados serán 46,70€, pero como además me habéis caído bien, lo dejaremos en 45€. – Dean, fue a decirle que el de enamorados lo retirara, pero sintió como Cas le daba suavemente en el tobillo para que se callara.

Ya fuera, Dean se encontraba algo extrañado. -¿Por qué no querías que le dijera lo del descuento?-

-Si nos hacía descuento, mejor que mejor. No estamos para tirar dinero.

-No imaginaba que eras de esos.

-Ni que la hubiera estafado tampoco. Llevo años viniendo, no ocurre nada. -Dijo un poco serio.

-Vale. Oye pensé que si no tienes… con quien pasar las Navidades y el año Nuevo podríamos…

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -Dean estaba sorprendido, sus planes iban sobre ruedas, Castiel aceptaba sin acabar siquiera la frase.

-Bien entonces, toca primero noche buena, rica cena.

-Si

-Vale. Ya hablaremos, ahora me voy. Adiós Cas. –Dijo poniendo la mano en la mejilla ajena. Cas no entendía ese gesto, pero se sintió muy a gusto con el.

-Adiós Dean. -Se despidió sonriente.


	5. 5:Eres mi invitado, y quiero servirte

**Saludos**: Hola aquí, os traigo el quinto capítulo de estos dos chicos. Muchas gracias por los reviews me ponen muy contento, espero que pongáis más. Pero sobretodo quiero que os guste este siguiente capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 5: ERES MI INVITADO, Y QUIERO SERVIRTE (EL PLÁN SE EJECUTA EN SU FIN)**

Los días se movían lentamente en la mente de Dean. Sus nervios crecían. El día 24 lo confesaría todo, pasando la mejor noche de su vida con Castiel. Y el día siguiente, vería como, esos ojitos azules brillarían como el lucero del alba al ver su regalo, que tanto ansiaba darle. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba que pasara.

-Por fin, ya es 24! -Exclamo Dean. –Voy a llamar ya a Castiel, quiero tenerlo todo preparado. - Alcanzó el teléfono de la mesilla y le llamó, quien se encontraba el primero de su lista en Favoritos.

-Diga, ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Cassie.

-Si no me supiera tu voz de memoria, ¿de qué me valdría esa respuesta?, Dean.

-Para interrogarme. -Cas soltó una leve risita.

-Claro lo que tú digas. Dime ¿qué querías?

-Pues a ver ¿qué querrías de cenar hoy?

-Oh pues quizás te resulte raro, pero no me van las cenas con pavo y esas comidas, podrías…

-Si? Vamos no será una comida tan rara.

-Pues... Chuletas a la brassa con patatas asadas.

-Vale, es raro de cojones, para Navidad claro… Me encanta. –Cas suspiro aliviado por el otro lado, al escuchar que a Dean le gustaba la idea.

-Menos mal.

-Si es que te pones nervioso muy rápido Cassie, no es para tanto.

-Bueno jejeje. ¿Algo más Dean?

-No, por ahora. Si se me ocurre algo más con lo que molestarte…

-No dudo que lo llamarás. -Le interrumpió Castiel.

-Me alegro que lo sepas. -Dijo Dean, feliz.

-Bueno, te voy a colgar, que tengo que acabar una cosa. Venga.

-Adiós… guapo. -Espero a que Castiel colgara, para pronunciar encandiladamente esa última palabra.

-Bueno, son las tres de la tarde de noche buena. -Suspira. -Que alguien me diga de donde saco yo chuletas, sin morir en el intento. -Pensaba en todas aquellas amas de casa que iban en jauría, el último día, para comprar la cena de noche buena y la comida de Navidad. –Quizás si voy aquella pequeñita carnicería, que vi una vez en las callejuelas de la ciudad. -Pensó. – Si, venga, voy a ir allí.

-Esta vez fue caminando, ya que nevaba y eso le encantaba. Le costó llegar en torno a una media hora. – Muy bien, si no recuerdo mal tenía que girar por aquí, luego allí y des POM. Dean se guiaba mirando el suelo, hasta que choco con un cuerpo algo más grande que el suyo.

-Que cojones? -Alzó la su mirada algo atolondrada por el golpe. -Sammy?

-Dean, ¿Qué tal?, no nos hemos visto desde las clases.

-Si la verdad. Por cierto, sabes que pareces una piedra. Sammy lo miro extrañado. -Joder, a poco me caigo.

-Serás quejica. -Dijo entre risas. -¿Qué cuentas? -Dean empezó a contarle su plan magistral para conquistar a Castiel.

-Dios, a quien se le iba a ocurrir que no fuera a Anna! - Exclamo Sammy. -¿Irá todo sobre ruedas?, espero.

-Si la verdad. Oye, ¿quieres puedes venirte en año nuevo a comer conmigo, Cas y Anna?

-No se, no querría molestar.

-Pero si va a estar Anna, persona que moleste más en el mundo, imposible. –Dijo riéndose y sabiendo, que si Anna se enteraba rodarían cabezas.

-Pues si la verdad y además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en realidad.

-Pues ya está, te vienes en año nuevo. Venga me voy que cierran.

-Adiós Dean. -Se alejaron y Dean siguió su camino

Compró las chuletas, bastante jugosas de aspecto. Y salsa barbacoa por si acaso quería Cas.

Empezó a cocinar a las 7:30 pm. Así que para las 8:30 pm ya estaba todo acabado. Se puso guapo para Cas y esperó a que este tocara el timbre. En ese momento llamó Anna.

-Dean, que ¿esta Cas aquí ya? ¿Lo habrás preparado todo a conciencia? ¿Estás nervioso? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué.

-Anna, ya! Me vas a poner más nervioso de lo que estoy. Y no, ni esta, ni se cómo lo voy a hacer.

-Como se te ocurre!

-Anna, por favor, tengo las pelotas en la garganta, no me pongas más nervioso.

-Perdona Dean, me ilusione un poco de más.

-Tú crees?

DING DONG DING DONG

-Anna, te cuelgo que ya está aquí, venga.

-Suerte Dean, quiero detalle por detalle.

-Claro, claro.

Dean abrió la puerta para ver a un Castiel algo distinto. Arreglado de arriba abajo. Con una blanca camisa, cuyos tres primeros botones superiores se encontraban desabrochados, poniendo largos, los dientes de Dean. Por encima una fina chaquetilla gris. Pantalones negros, bastante ajustados, que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Por último, oh! Unas deportivas. Formal e informal.

-Ho…Hola Cassie. -Dean iba a explotar, quería cogerlo, ponerlo contra la pared y comérselo entero.

-Hola Dean, gracias por invitarme.

-Sin problemas, pasa anda. –Avanzando el paso, Dean pudo ver óptimamente el trasero de Castiel, perfectamente marcado por aquellos pantalones negros. Estaba que no podía consigo mismo.

-Cuando cenaremos Dean?

-La cena esta ya preparada, así que eso depende de lo que tú quieras.

-Pues… ¿cenamos ya? En verdad tengo mucha hambre, no comí para poder resérvame para tu cena.

-Me alegro, espero que sea de tu gusto. Pero no lo hagas más, no quiero que te pase algo por no comer. -Dijo pasando su mano por la frente de Cas y mirando, tiernamente, sus ojos.

-Vale, vale. -Dijo colorado con una tímida sonrisa. -No lo haré más.

Avanzaron hasta la cocina, se sentaron y Dean abrió una botella de vino de reserva. Se incorporó para verterla en las copas, y luego, sirvió la comida.

-Dean, no hace falta puedo servirme yo solo.

-Lo sé, pero eres mi invitado, y quiero servirte. –Otra vez más le provocó a Cas una tímida sonrisa acompañada de sonroje.

Acabaron de cenar y se pusieron a ver la televisión. -Este es el momento. -Pensó Dean. Miro fijamente a Cas hasta que este se dio cuenta.

-Qué ocurre Dean? -Preguntó Castiel alzando la ceja.

-Nada, únicamente te miraba.

Las cejas de Castiel adquirieron una forma más tranquila, bajó la cabeza y miro a Dean con cara de cachorrito. A lo que este respondió acercándose, jalando su barbilla y besándole. El beso fue apasionado, sus cuerpos se acercaban aumentando la intensidad del acto y haciendo crecer un bulto en sendos pantalones. Cuando Cas estaba casi encima de Dean, este último notó como unas manos, lo apartaban.

-Dean, no puedo, lo siento.


	6. 6:Rompiendo a llorar

**Saludos:** Alohaaaa!, muchas gracias por los reviews a todos. A ver se suponía que este capiruo iba a ser más largo, e iba a embargar este y el siguiente. Pero como en el capítulo 4, se me ha vuelto a alargar. Creo que si podré hacer para lo siguiente justo dos capítulos para acabar.

**CAPÍTULO 6: ROMPIENDO A LLORAR (BROKEN FEELS)**

-Dean, no puedo, lo siento. -Castiel se incorporó y apartó. -No es posible Dean.

-Qué coño le pasaba a Castiel?, Dean, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo, después de aquel intenso beso, podía decir aquello? y con los ojos llorosos, Dean, se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Que ocurre, Cas? ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Lo siento Dean, no puede ocurrir. No puedo hacerlo. No, no -Castiel se retiró llorando y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta puerta.

Dean se giró en un acto reflejo sobre el sofá. –CAS! Por favor! -Dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas. -¡No te vayas por favor, quédate! Por favor. Dijo con miles de lágrimas en los ojos.

-L…lo siento. -Llorando como un aguafuerte, dijo Castiel de últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

-Cas! -Castiel pudo escuchar, ese último aullido de dolor, fuera ya de la casa.

Nada más llegar, Castiel, se postro de rodillas, frente a la cama rompiendo a llorar. No sabía que hacer. No sabía lo que sentía. Jamás se había sentido así. Además él enamorado de un hombre, cierto es que jamás se había sentido atraído por una mujer, pero viniendo de una familia religiosa que iba a hacer. Pero en verdad todo eran escusas, lo que en verdad pensaba era: que jamás había tenido pareja, no sabía afrontarlo, creyéndose no ser, suficiente para Dean.

Por otro lado estaba Dean, atónito por lo recién ocurrido. ¿Qué había sucedido?, acaso, ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿Por qué se había largado? Dean lloraba sin cesar comiéndose la cabeza con todas esas preguntas.

Varias horas después, Anna llamó. Dean se acercó gateando al teléfono, sus piernas no le respondían y al ver que era ella, la tristeza le inundo completamente. Como le iba a explicar aquello, que tanto trabajo había sido nulo, que Cas no lo quería, no podía estar cerca de él.

Tras una hora, tirado en el suelo, se levantó como pudo y fue a la cama. Al día siguiente intento llamar a Cas para hablar, pero este no le respondía. Haciendo que más y más el corazón de Dean se rompiera. La verdad, no era que Cas no había querido cogerle sino, que no se sentía con fuerzas ni valor de hablar con Dean, después lo ocurrido, aquella noche.

Los días transcurrieron, y Anna seguía llamando, estaba muy preocupada. Cambió de estrategia y decidió llamar a Sammy.

-Si, dígame, habla usted con Sam.

-Que formal…y ñoño Sammy, soy Anna.

-Ah, hola Anna. Menuda habéis montado tu y Dean para que ligue con Cas, eh. ¿Qué querías?

-Pues, de hecho, te llamo por eso. Llevo días intentando hablar con Dean, sin respuesta. Estoy preocupadísima. ¿Sabes algo? Dime que si por favor Sammy.

-Lamento decirte que no, he llamado a Dean un par de veces también, y tampoco responde.

-Dios, que habrá pasado. Por favor Sam coge el coche y ve hacía allí. Yo voy para allá, llegare en cuanto pueda.

-Y la actuación?

-Dios que le den a la actuación. -Respondió con los nervios por las nubes en tono elevado.

-Vale, voy hacía allí. Te veo luego.

-Adiós Sammy. -Anna dejó el teléfono y se puso lo primero que encontró por el camerino. -Jo! Hoy me sustituyes, tengo que irme.

-Sin problemas Anna, a ¿dónde vas?

-No puedo contártelo ahora, lo siento. Adiós. -Anna corrió hasta su coche, eran 2 horas de trayecto pero para ella, se reducirían en una.

Mientras Sam iba a casa Dean.

-Dean!,¡Dean!. -Gritó aporreando la puerta. Pero no recibió respuesta. Dean no se veía capaz de abrir a nadie, de hablar con nadie. Pero Sammy no iba a rendirse con su amigo, sabía por la luz que asomaba por el inferior de la puerta, que se encontraba en casa. -¡Abre, se que estas ahí dentro! -Siguio insistiendo.

Mientras, Anna iba en camino, al ser tarde y laborable la carretera estaba vacía. Condujo al doble de lo permitido, presa del pánico y el desconocimiento. -Dean, ¿qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?¿por qué no respondes?, Dios es todo culpa mía. –Se repetía Anna mentalmente torturándose.

Llegó a las 9:07 pm, había llegado en ¡50 minutos!

-Anna! –Exclamo Sammy. -¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

-Digamos que cogí la vía rápida, ¿está ahí?

-Sí, puedo ver luz, pero no quiere abrir.

-Aparta, tengo llave. –Dijo empujando a Sammy.

Anna entró. Nada más hacerlo se encontró con un pasillo sucio, lleno de machas y polvo, pasó al salón/comedor viendo unos platos con chuletas pasadas, algo mohosas de hecho. Mantas por todas partes y la tele encendida. Se acercó al sofá, que estaba bastante destrozado, en él pudo distinguir un bulto cubierto con una manta y del cual asomaba una cabeza rubia. Anna vio claramente a Dean, su rostro estaba pálido con las cuencas rojas probablemente, de mucho llorar. Dean alzó la vista, dejando ver a Anna como aquellas esmeraldas de su cara habían perdido su fulgor.

-Dean. -Dijo mirándole con cierta tristeza

-A, A, A, Anna. -Le era casi imposible pronunciar el nombre de su amiga.

-Dios. -Con la cara aterrada y la voz asustada, corrió hacia su amigo, sentándose el sofá y haciendo que se apoyara en ella.

-Me dejo. Se fue. Lo bese. Dijo que no podía. Dijo, dijo. -Dean, no pudo, y nuevamente rompió a llorar. Anna lo abrazó fuertemente. -Ya, déjalo, ya pasó. -Decía mientras pensaba: -Es culpa mía si no le hubiera dicho nada. -Sammy entró al poco en la habitación, y vio la escena, mirándose unos segundos con Anna supo lo que había sucedido. Fue hacía ellos y se les unió. Tras un rato, Dean se calmó durmiéndose entre los brazos de ambos. Así se quedaron toda la noche.

El día siguiente, 30 de Diciembre. Tras quedarse con Dean empezaron a recoger. Este se fue a la ducha. Anna pudo ver el estropicio claramente, entre tanto desbarajuste se podía diferenciar en un rincón, un paquete de regalo con la etiqueta, de Cas.

-Voy a arreglar esto como sea. -Dijo Anna. Sammy la miro extrañado, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero si alguien podía arreglarlo todo, esa era Anna.

Dean salió de la ducha, cabizbajo sin decir palabra. Paso de largo las miradas de sus mejores amigos y entro en la cocina. Cerró de un portazo.

-Joder, Sammy verlo así me está matando. Dijo acercándosele y abrazándolo.

-Y a mí, pero lo arreglaremos. –Le dijo apartándola, y mirándola a los ojos. El amor por su amigo en común, y esa mirada, hizo que el ambiente cambiara por completo, empezando a besarse compulsivamente tras las palabras. Al acabar y apartarse el uno del otro, Anna volvió a ver el regalo para Cas, surgiéndole una idea. Sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Sammy pudiera imaginase la misma idea


	7. 7:Lo mejor de mi vida

**Saludos: **Hola, siento que os pusiera antes de ayer (Por que son pasadas las 12 am) un capítulo, así de triste pero bueno, este os va gustar más. Reitero gracias por los reviews, adoro que me los hagan. Quiero que disfrutéis del capítulo. La última parte, me gustaría agradecérsela a Michaelisa ya que la hice escuchando la hermosa canción de "We are broken" a piano que sale en su fic: We are broken. Bueno empezad por favor, deseo que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 7: LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA (UN ESTUPIDO ERROR)**

El día 31 empezaba. Anna se levantó muy pronto, y empezó a cocinar. Sam y Dean, aun dormían. Necesitaba alegrar a su amigo, así que puso música, luces y empezó a hacer una gran cena. Aunque ella sabía, que no sería suficiente, pues lo único que necesitaba Dean, era estar con Castiel. De todas formas lo iba a intentar, a exentas de la sorpresa final.

Ya de medio día, estaban los tres levantados. Sam y Anna juntos, estaban poniendo los adornos de fin de año, pero Dean estaba en el sofá, sentado, con la mirada perdida.

-Dean amigo, por favor. - Dijo Sam sin recibir respuesta. Enfadado e impaciente decidió coger a Dean de las manos. Tiró de él y lo puso en pie.

-Sam déjame en paz, no quiero. –Se quejó Dean

-Si quieres. -Dijo Anna desde el otro lado del salón. -Sammy llévatelo de copas, quizás borracho se alegre más.

-Buena idea, vamos Dean.

-No! -Exclamo soltándose y volviendo a sentarse.

-Oh si, o vienes por las buenas o por las malas, pero tu vienes. -Dijo Sam señalándole con el dedo.

-He dicho que no!

-Dean, que te enteras.

-Y dime… ¡Que vas a hacer! -Le grito, subiendo la cara, y articulando las cejas en forma de enfado.

-Que voy a hacer, hora te vas a enterar. –Sin dejar tiempo a la respuesta de Dean, tiro de él. Pero este no se movió, dejándose caer como un peso muerto. Sam no lo iba a dejar ganar, le giro de golpe, y estirando su brazo diestro bajo los hombros de Dean, lo abrazo del pecho. Con un solo brazo, tiró de él. Dean gruñó. A pesar de ello Sam apretó la espalda de Dean contra su pecho cargando con el a rastras, Dean no movió ni siquiera las piernas. Cargo con el así hasta el coche. Aunque luego, al bajar de él se mostró más cooperativo.

-Dios, tengo que arreglar esto sea como sea. –Pensó Anna mientras Sam se llevaba a Dean.

Eran ya, las 10:40 de la noche. Los tres se encontraban sentados comiendo, sin decir palabra. Anna y Sammy, se miraban cada dos por tres acabando siempre, en la cabeza caída de Dean.

Anna daba pequeños golpes con la cabeza al aire, en señal de que Sam hablara con Dean. Pero Sammy bajaba la mirada, mostrando no saber que decir.

-¡Dios estoy hasta los mismísimos ovarios de esto, voy un rato a despejarme! –Dijo Anna levantándose y largándose.

Aprovechando esta escusa, la mejor amiga que Dean podía tener cogió el coche, y condujo velozmente hasta la casa de Castiel. Había robado su dirección de la libreta con la que Dean dormía bajo la almohada.

–No pienso dejar a Dean así, sé que tal como describía esas situaciones, Cas le quiere, estoy segura. –Se repetía a sí misma.

Llego a la casa de Castiel y cerrando el coche de un portazo corrió hasta la puerta donde llamó.

Le abrió la puerta un hombre de pelo negro, desaliñado con mirada azul, pero era una mirada apagada por el dolor, igual que la de su amigo.

-Quién eres? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Me llamo Anna, Anna Milton. -Al oírla, se acordó de que la amiga de Dean tenía ese mismo título. De repente abrió los ojos formando dos perfectos zafiros redondos de sorpresa. Rápidamente cerró, bueno, eso intentó, puesto que Anna no le dejó. -¡Espera, joder! -Gritó Anna. Las fuerzas le fallaban después de llorar tanto cediendo al final, ante la pelirroja.

-Que quieres?, has venido a insultarme o alguna otra cosa. -Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, únicamente vengo a darte esto. –Anna se agachó cogiendo un paquete rojo con una cinta verde y retoques dorados. Era el regalo que Dean había comprado para él.

-Que es? ¿Es de Dean?

-Es la razón, la balanza de lo que amas. Si es de Dean, lo veras cuando lo abras.

-Extrañado por las palabras de aquella desconocida, estiro sus brazos, dejando reposar en ellos el paquete rojo. Antes de cerrar la puerta vio, como Anna se alejaba diciéndole: -Eres tu, a quien ahora le toca decidir. -Anna se fue llegando a las 11:20 pm.

Cas se sentó en la mesa, y observó el paquete, durante varios minutos. Que sería, para que Anna dijera aquello. Como un paquete iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión: sobre lo poco que era para Dean, lo poco que le podría dar.

Sus pensamientos le hicieron abrirla. Cautelosamente para no romper nada, desenvolvió el regalo. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

Se había acordado, aquel hermoso día en la tienda de maquetas. Su primera vez saliendo juntos. Como se había quedado mirando aquella maqueta inalcanzable, pero sobretodo Dean recordaba aquella conversación. Quien podía ser el, para que alguien tan increíble como Dean le regalara eso, además con lo cara que era. Luego observó, cómo encima del capó del pequeño coche, había una nota escrita: -Con amor para Cas, tu Dean. -Las dos últimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Cas, "Tu Dean". En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido.

Las 11:50 de la noche eran ya, cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de su error. Salió corriendo de casa. El coche no tenía gasolina, que iba a hacer. -A correr, entonces. -Dijo.

Eran las 12:05 de la noche, las campanadas habían tocado. Anna estaba bailando con Sam. Un nuevo año aparecía, pero con desesperación y tristeza. Su acción no había servido de nada o eso creía, hasta que escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo, quedaros juntos vosotros ya que podéis. -Dean se levantó, arrastrando los pies se desplazó hacia la puerta. Un ligero toque de muñeca, y la puerta se abrió.

En la entrada se encontraba Cas. Con un pijama blanco, descalzo y completamente rojo a causa del frio. Tiritaba y luchaba por no caerse a causa del congelamiento. En sus manos sujetaba un coche, pero no uno cualquiera, el que Dean le había comprado para Navidad.

-Cas. -Fue la única palabra, que pudo salir por la boca Dean.

-Yo, yo, no sé. Tenía miedo, no sabía que sentía. No me veía capaz de enamorarme, y menos de un hombre, pero llegaste tú. Los días fueron increíbles. Estaba floreciendo algo en mí que no sabía que era. Después me invitaste a cenar, me puse lo mejor que pude, sin saber por qué. Y entonces llegamos al beso, sentí tu calor. Entonces pensé, que soy yo, no soy nadie, no soy importante, no soy hablador, no soy, no se … suficiente para ti. Por eso m…

-Dean lo agarró, no le dejo hablar. Cogiéndolo de la cadera lo juntó a él, y apoyo su frente en la opuesta. -Eres lo mejor de mi vida. -Dijo Dean como últimas palabras. Lo abrazo fuertemente inmovilizándolo. Junto sus labios a los de Castiel y lo besó. El Beso perduró en la misma posición poco segundos. Cas separo la boca, y la junto en el labio superior Dean, mordiéndolo.

Volvieron a juntar las frentes. -Te quiero Dean. Lo siento mucho, yo no quería…

-Ssssh, ya pasó. -Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Arrastro su rostro hacia él con la mano, volviéndolo a besar, pero esta vez abarcando completamente la sabrosa boca ajena. –Ya sabía yo, que me ibas a saber tan rico. -Dijo riendo.

-Dean.

-Te quiero Cas, para siempre.- Las palabras "para siempre" marcaron a Cas, haciendo que este llorara.

-Que ocurre Cas?

-Yo también

-El qué?

-Para siempre, yo también te querré para siempre. -Dean no pudo aguantar la emoción, las lágrimas llenas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Tomo a Castiel de la nuca, y le dio el beso más apasionado y vivo, que jamás, había expresado. Dándole a Castiel el amor y seguridad, que necesitaba.

Hola, gracias por leer, ya solo nos queda un capítulo. Os he tendio en vela eeeeeh XDXDXD. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo esta hermosa ultima parte.


	8. 8:Para siempre

**Saludos: **Y al fin mi ultimo capítulo, de mi fic. Os estoy muy agradecido por los reviews. Os digo que vais a leer mi primer explicito, espero a ver estado a la altura. Aloha y disfrutad!

**CAPÍTULO 8: PARA SIEMPRE (TE QUIERO)**

-Para siempre, yo también te querré para siempre. -Dean no pudo aguantar la emoción, las lágrimas llenas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Tomo a Castiel de la nuca, y le dio el beso más apasionado y vivo, que jamás, había expresado. Dándole a Castiel el amor y seguridad, que necesitaba.

Anna los observaba, desde el marco de la puerta del final de la entrada, en silencio. Encima de ella recogiéndola en un abrazo, se encontraba Sammy.

-Por fin, Sam. -Susurró Anna

-Lo has conseguido.

-No iba a permitir que esto acabara así, Dean necesitaba de amor. Se lo merece. Y sé, que Castiel se lo va a poder dar. -Le dijo tornando la cabeza hacia arriba, y recibiendo un beso de Sammy.

-Bueno, ahora que digo, nos queda una cosa.

-El qué?

-Que entren, a menos que quieran pasar su primera noche juntos con una pulmonía.

-Cierto, muy cierto. -Dijo riendo y avanzando hacia ellos. -¡Tortolitos!¡Entrad, que os vais a resfriar!

-Claro. Vamos guapo. -Dijo Dean, agarrando de la cintura Castiel y tirando de él.

Entraron dentro. Soltándose de las manos de Dean, Castiel, se giró bruscamente hacia Anna. La miro a los ojos y le dijo: -Gracias.

-No tienes por qué.

-Si, si que lo tengo. Mostraste mi error, mi estupidez, de no ser por ti, ahora seguiría en mi casa, solo y creando lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, entonces, de nada.

-Quizás Dean debiera saber…

-No! Este será un secreto nuestro. -Le dijo poniendo un brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Cas.

Los dos avanzaron hasta el salón donde se encontraban charlando Dean y Sammy.

Pasaron la noche hablando, y comieron más enérgicamente la deliciosa cena de Anna. Jugaron a las cartas y al trivial hasta las 4:00 am, pero ya era la hora de dormir. Las parejas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de desaparecer tras las puertas, Anna se giró hacia la otra pareja.

-Cas, Dean! -Exclamó.

-Que ocurre Anna? Si vas a decir que te alegras por nosotros, ya lo sabemos y gracias. -Dijo Dean

-No, los tiros no van por ahí. Quiero deciros que… hay 2 personas más en la casa, no hagáis mucho ruido. -Al escuchar esto, Castiel abrió los ojos como platos, y se puso más rojo que una tomatera. Sammy lo vio y se echó a reír, provocando una mueca en la cara de Dean.

-No aseguro nada. -Soltó Dean mientras reía. Aunque no viera la cara de Cas, sabía que este se habría puesto rojo. –No me lo asustes, Anna que nos queda una noche muy larga. –Le reprendió con cierta guasa, mientras rodeaba a Cas por detrás con sus brazos. Tras esto se metieron a las habitaciones.

Nada más entrar, Dean agarro las caderas de Cas. -¿A dónde crees, que vas? -A la cama, ¿no? -Paciencia, tranquilo, todo a su momento. -Lo cogió de la nuca, acercándolo y besándole. Sus bocas se juntaron tiernamente, Dean dio el primer paso, introduciendo su lengua y arrimándola a la de Cas. Las lenguas chocaron, una y otra vez, la lucha por dominar la boca ajena era cada vez más encarnizada. A la par, Dean movía con sus manos las caderas Castiel, haciendo que las erecciones se rozaran aumentando de tamaño.

Dean quitó sus manos, y las apoyo en el pecho de Castiel. De un suave empujón y con un ligero beso, le hizo retroceder. Se volvió acercar y lo besó castamente. Con pequeñas caricias y besos, se acercaron con paso lento hacía la cama, chocando con las patas. Parando el movimiento de sus pies, se besaron de forma insaciable.

Cas apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el colchón, dejando a Dean encima, besándole. Entre besos y caricias, el brazo cedió, dejándose caer sobre la cama. El rubio, sentado sobre él ahorcajadas, se inclinó, para basarle. Un beso tras otro y tras otro, moviéndose por el rostro de Cas, y plasmando el amor que sentía por él.

Sus manos se introdujeron por debajo el pantalón de Dean, acariciando su firme trasero. Dean le respondió, colocando su mano derecha sobre la bragueta del pantalón. Delicadamente la desabrochó, palpando a cada instante la erección de Cast. Al acabar, metió su mano en el interior del bóxer. Cogiendo su virilidad y acariciándola lentamente.

-Dean! -Jadeo.

-Sigue, déjate fluir.

-Los besos del rostro eran cada vez más bajos, siguiendo por su largo cuello, y después, por el pecho y el abdomen. Llego hasta donde se encontraba su mano. Allí tragó, la inmensa virilidad de Cas. Succión tras succión, lamida tras lamida, el cuerpo de Castiel se arqueaba, y jadeaba repetida e involuntariamente.

-D…Dean.- Gimió

-Disfruta. -Diciendo esto, volvió a tragar a Castiel. Tras unos momentos se fue a apartar, dio una última lamida a la erección de Cas y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la tan ansiada entrada. Su lengua, se abrió paso entre sus labios, tocando la sagrada puerta de Castiel. La besó repetidamente. -Dios Dean, por favor. -Espera, aún no, no estás preparado. -Paso su dedo índice por la boca, y seguidamente, lo introdujo en el interior de Cas. Pequeños círculos y caricias, dieron paso al siguiente dedo, y después, a un tercero.

-Dean…vamos…no te hagas…de rogar. -Balbuceo jadeante

-Muy bien, cumpliré tus peticiones.

-Abriendo por completo las piernas de Castiel, no dudó. Subió lentamente, rozando ambos cuerpos. Su erección, entro poco a poco en el interior de Cas, haciendo que este se arquera cada vez más.

-Se nota de tu primera vez. Estas tan…tan estrecho. Dios. Joder como me estas poniendo. -Dijo entre jadeos.

Esperó a que el cuerpo de Castiel se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Y cuando este lo hizo, empezó con ligeros movimientos, sucedidos por sacudidas y al final por embestidas. La fricción aumentaba gradualmente, hasta que.

-Ah, Dean! –La siguiente embestida, fue aún más fuerte, golpeó la próstata de Cas haciéndole gemir como nunca lo haría.

-Cas…Cas!. -Los movimientos se sucedieron. La fase final llegaba. Una poesía de jadeos y gemidos culminada en un orgasmo doble.

-Dean!

-Cas! Cas! Cas! –En un último intento, Castiel tomo los glúteos de Dean, apretándolo contra él, golpeando así, su punto máximo de placer, llegando al orgasmo mutuo.

DEAN! -Gritó en el orgasmo.

C…CAS! -Gritó al unísono.

Dean se desplomó sobre Cas. Jadeantes y enamorados, permanecieron en un abrazo eterno, abarcado por la finitud de un momento.

-Dean, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, pero aún no hemos acabado. -Dijo riendo y retirándose con un beso.

Cas se extrañó, y dejo actuar al rubio. Dean se subió a horcadas sobre el pelinegro.

-Es tu turno cariño, ahora vas a disfrutar tú.

-Más?¿es posible? -Dean esbozó una larga sonrisa.

-Claro, empezando por esto. -Dean se incorporó. Bajó su mano del pecho de Castiel hasta la fornida erección. Empezó la autopenetración. -Dean. -Este, poco dilatado, aprisiono la varonía de Castiel, la molestia era algo mayor, pero valía la pena, con tal de ver aquel rostro jadeante, y tan lleno de amor. Esperó un poco hasta acostumbrarse, y empozó a mover sus caderas.

Cas elevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Dean, y de un rápido giro, lo puso debajo de él. Dean no sabía cómo había hecho eso, pero le daba igual. Así que agarrándose como un coala al cuerpo de Cas, dejo que este lo embistiera.

-Cas. Cas. Cas.

-Dean, poco muy poco.

-Vamos. -Golpeando con fuerza, unas últimas veces, ambos cuerpos llegaron a su apogeo, dejándolos tambaleantes y cansados, uno encima del otro.

-De…Dean, te quiero. –Dijo como pudo tras aquellas dos actuaciones.

-Para siempre.

-Para siempre. -Cas se acurruco en el pecho de Dean, cansado por el ejercicio se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Dean lo miró, acariciando su pelo le dio un beso antes de dormirse, también.

Las 10 de la mañana, Cas aún dormía. Dean se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar se encontró a Anna.

-Oh, aloha Anna.

-Buenas Dean, ¿café?

-Claro. ¿No me vas a preguntar que tal noche?

-Para qué?

-No sé, por qué es lo corriente.

-Lo corriente sería, si me hubieras hecho caso.

-Que quieres decir? – Preguntó extrañado Dean

-Dios, Dean. Me entere, bueno nos enteramos, tanto Sammy como yo de cualquier gesto de la noche. Una pareja de cacatúas hace menos ruido.

-Bueno es que…

-Ni es que ni nada. -Interrumpió Anna riendo. –Y joder como gemía Cas, eso era exagerado.

CRASH -La pareja se giró, vieron como a Castiel se le había caído un vaso a causa de la vergüenza.

-Cas, yo…eh. -Anna no sabía que decir.

-No te molestes Anna, te ha pillado de pleno. ¿Qué tal has dormido Cassie?

-Muy bien, siendo tu mi almohada. -Dean soltó una risita

-Oh oh. -Los chicos se giraron hacia ella. -Me estáis diciendo, que ¿os voy a tener que aguantar como si fuerais dos adolescentes recién enamorados, todo el santo día?

-SI. -Le respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Oh, voy a por la botella de whisky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Ola, espero que os haya gustado mi primer fic. Pero os adelanto ya, que no lo voy a dejar así, haré segunda parte .Como se llamará no lo se pero va a ser el siguiente, no es muy complicado. XDXDXD. Dejad review por favor y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
